Zepesis
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang menarik, dan hal itulah yang membuatku merasa bosan" RnR for next
1. Chapter 1

Title: Zepesis

Fanfiction : Naruto Shippuden

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Horror/Mystery/Supranatural.

Rate : M

Warning inside : temukan sendiri.

Aku kembali, yah mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan kepada kalian yang rindu dengan fanficti ku, #d lempar sepatu.

selamat membaca.

**Zepesis ..**

_**Spoiler (Chapter 1)**_

Tetesan darah….

Seperti hujan yang menggenangi ruang hampa tak berpenghuni, rumah tua dengan kondisi rapuh dan penuh rayap mungkin sudah berumur 60 tahun. Tetesan itu mengalir dari dinding menuju lantai dengan pelan, bau darah yang anyir dengan warna merah pekat, kekentalan yang nikmat. Di ruang tengah sudah duduk seseorang berambut panjang, mata merah menyala dan membawa sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia menyayat jari kelilingkingnya dengan lembut dan halus. Ekspresi yang menakutkan. Dia menyeringai sambil menyayat jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah kental dan menjilatnya. Dia tersenyum. "Rasa ini? Tidak ada duanya heheheh" Perkataan menakutkan muncul dari bibir manisnya, dia pun berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari yang tidak jauh darinya. Dan membuka pintu lemari itu dengan pelan, Krkk bunyi lemari tua yang sudah terlihat rapuh dan rusak. Wanita itu pun tersenyum mengerikan melihat apa yang ada di dalam lemarinya. "Koleksi berhargaku?" Wanita itu pun memegang koleksi-koleksi antik berharganya, sebuah kepala manusia yang baru saja ia bunuh.

"Aku suka ini…"

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, dia membawa tas yang ia pegang seperti pekerja kantoran,rambut kuning jabriknya sudah terlihat rapi untuk dipandang orang, dia berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat kendaraan yang tengah berlalu lalang. Dia hanya memandangi orang-orang dengan tatapan dingin. Langit pagi yang cerah tidak merubah sedikit pun raut wajahnya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang berada di sekitarku sekarang" Batin pemuda berambut kuning itu sembari meneruskan jalan kakinya sampai ia pun tiba di sekolahnya. Banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai berdatangan ke sekolah, waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul 07:45. 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Dan Naruto pun berhenti di salah satu anak tangga di dalam sekolahnya, dia mengambil buku mystery yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Jari jemarinya mulai membuka buku itu dari halaman ke halaman berikutnya. Naruto tersenyum "Hal ini lah yang bisa membuatku tersenyum." Pikirnya yang masih membaca buku horror tersebut dengan teliti dan seksama, dia tidak akan membiarkan satu kata pun terlewat. Sampai seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Hey Naruto!" Sapa Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Oh, Kiba kah?" Jawab Naruto pelan, ia pun meneruskan membacanya.

"Kau ini, yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah cerita-cerita seperti itu, apa kau tidak takut saat tengah malam jika kau sendirian di rumah? Oh ya ya kau kan tinggal sendirian hehe.." Perkataan Kiba membuat konsentrasi Naruto mulai menghilang, Naruto masih memandangi buku kesayangannya dengan cermat namun apa daya Kiba terus mengajaknya bicara sampai Naruto tidak kuat mendengar perkataan itu dan menutup bukunya. "Hey kau mau kemana?!" Seru Kiba melihat Naruto yang pergi berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kiba dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

_**Spoiler end**_

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca fanfict bergenre double ini. dan jika anda menanyakan fanfict yang lain seperti, Battle 100, Power of White dan lainnya. Yang mungkin anda masih penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Tolong bersabarlah sedikit karena masih dalam pengerjaan.

Baiklah info lebih lanjut bisa lewat pm. Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Zepesis

Fanfiction : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Horror/Mystery/Supranatural.

Rate : M

Warning: AU, OOC,

Short Chapter, 1 k.

Note: Jika review lebih dari 7 akan saya lanjutkan story ini, Happy reading-

**Chapter 2**

**Zepesis**

Berlatar di sebuah desa yang sangat jauh dari keramaian, Negara eropa Switzerland.

Hujan mengguyur sebagian wilayah pedesaan, hujan yang sangat lebat itu, membuat para penduduk setempat tidak berani untuk keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka. Pohon berdaun hijau nampak melambai-lambai karena hempasan angin yang kencang, seperti ingin tumbang dari akarnya. Tanah menjadi lunak dan basah oleh butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari langit, seberapa banyak titik air itu, tidak terhingga jumlahnya. Dan jauh dari mata memandang, sebuah pedesaan kecil jauh sekali dari keramaian berdiri di sana, rumah-rumah tradisional yang reot dan tak berpenghuni, benar saja. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, rumah-rumah itu sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi, genting yang pecah dan berlubang, pintu rusak bersarang rayap, dinding rapuh hampir hancur serta, tulang-belulang yang bergeletakan di mana-mana. Seorang laki-laki sedang menyelidiki tempat itu, bermodal senter kepala dan jas hujan seadanya. Ia memasuki rumah ke rumah, tidak ada ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya, namun hawa mencekam terus membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mengingat hari ini hujan lebat, sesuatu hal seperti itu akan sangat wajar. Kilat menyambar-nyambar, pepohonan terus bergerak dari akarnya akibat hembusan angin yang kencang, sedangkan laki-laki itu mulai memasuki salah satu rumah tak berpenghuni di daerah pedesaan tersebut.

Tap tap tap.

Langkah kecil penuh hati-hati terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan, rumah yang ia pijak sekarang memiliki luas 30 meter persegi, dengan tata dekorasi tradisional khas pedesaan. Rasa cemas mulai menyelimuti diri pria itu, memeriksa seluruh ruangan hampa tak berpenghuni, dari ruang tamu, ruang makan, kamar mandi dan loteng yang terletak di lantai atas.

Ia menaiki tangga yang rapuh,kayu yang dipergunakan sebagai pegangannya pun sudah hilang entah kemana, berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja adalah modal yang baik untuk melalui ini, ia menghela napas panjang, berusaha memperhatikan ke depan.

Kayu yang menjadi tempat kakinya berpijak, menimbulkan suara khas dari kayu yang sudah rapuh, seperti rumah yang tak dihuni selama ber abad-abad lebih, meninggalkan banyak sarang laba-laba, dan debu di mana-mana dan setelah 10 langkah menaiki tangga rapuh itu dengan penuh hati-hati, ia pun sampai di lantai atas, mendapati sebuah kamar dengan ranjang putih berbalut selimut merah. Lantai atas itu hanya berisikan satu ruangan, yakni sebuah kamar perempuan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun sudah terlihat seperti itu, lemarinya, boneka-boneka yang mentereng di atas rak buku dan foto yang tak sengaja dilihat oleh pria tersebut.

Penasaran akan foto itu, ia berjalan mendekatinya dan melihatnya. Sebuah kalimat tertulis di bawah foto itu, secarik kertas bertinta darah yang masih segar.

"Jangan ganggu kami, pergilah dasar setan!"

Membaca pesan itu membuat si pria panik.

'_Shit! Apakah ini peringatan'_ batinnya mulai gelisah.

Dan dari jendela kamar, angin malam mulai masuk, dinginnya udara itu sampai menembus jas hujan tebal yang masih ia kenakan, menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang. Tiba-tiba saja kulit di tubuhnya mulai merinding, ia masih memegang foto itu dengan tangan yang bergetaran.

Pria itu masih memberanikan diri untuk tetap berada disana, tanpa berbalik ke belakang atau pun keluar dari rumah tersebut, sampai ia melihat foto itu berubah, sebelumnya hanya wanita berumur 19 tahun dengan senyuman manisnya tapi ia melihat kejanggalan dari foto itu, wanita yang terdapat di dalam foto itu menyeringai sambil memegang sebuah pisau tajam di tangan kanannya.

Lalu ia berbalik badan dengan sangat cepat, dan ia melihat wanita berambut panjang menyerangnya dengan brutal. "Waaarr!"

Matanya putih melotot, darah mengucur dari kulit wajahnya, dan pisau di tangannya ia anggap sebagai bagian dari organ luarnya.

_Crshh, Crshh, Crshh!_

Bertubi-tubi pisau itu menusuk tubuh sang pria itu,

"No, no! I will kill you! This is fucking nightmare!"

Wanita menakutkan itu hanya diam sambil memasang ekspresi setan, berpikir untuk mengakhiri nyawa sang pria, beranggapan bahwa semua ini adalah kesenangan yang tiada tara.

"Fucking devil!"

Senyuman mengerikan ia pertunjukkan dari wajahnya, tatapannya tidak berubah sedikit pun dari sebelumnya, _Demon Face_. Wanita setan itu mengangkat pisau yang ia genggam tinggi-tinggi, sampai dia mendaratkan pisau itu tepat di bagian mata si pria, dan darahnya bercucuran ke mana-mana, mengalir di lantai gapuk yang sudah tua, menetes di sembarang tempat.

"Game over!"

"Ini akan menjadi koleksi terbaruku,"

Sesuatu yang salah, desa yang terpencil, tidak ada orang yang berani mendatanginya. Satu hal yang pasti. _**"This is Zepesis!"**_

_**TBC**_

_**Chapter 2 END**_

**©Yoshino Tada.**


End file.
